iNever knew
by slrose3025
Summary: Remembering the past, knowing part of the future and having godly powers, are things no 15 year old should have to put up with...unless your name is Samantha Puckett. When your past is involved in your future, anything can happen...
1. Chapter 1

Freddie had almost caught her again that morning, and she was starting to suspect she was scaring him. Somehow, he could still sense her presence. Sam had to figure out why, because she certainly wasn't going to stop guarding him or her other best friend. Not until she was certain that the monsters that had recently attacked her were gone for good.

* * *

It had been a normal day for the iCarly gang, the sky was blue, the birds were singing and the same school routine had been passed. The only difference was that it was a Friday and that Sam and Freddie where going for a sleep over round at Carly's.

Sam had always been small and she had bright, sky blue eyes and blonde hair falling around her face, that made her look like she had just come of the beach. She was wearing a blue and white checked shirt and grey skinny jeans, her legs wrapped, protectively, around a red and black checked rucksack as she sat on the couch, eating bacon, while she was waiting for him (A/N Him is Freddie) to collect his bag from next door and Carly to come down stairs.

Carly and Sam were shrieking as Freddie walked into the room, bag in hand, murdering one of his favourite Bob Marley songs. Sam, from what he had heard, had the worst singing voice ever. Every time she warbled like a cat that had had its tail stepped on, he wanted to pick her up and . . . yeah. Reminding himself that Sam was his best friend, he entered and plonked himself down next to her.

* * *

She'd trapped them. That cunning scunkbag. Sam knew she'd have to fight their way out as soon as she heard the door lock behind them. Knowing that there was a monster in the room, she prepared herself but Tammy's smile was so intoxicating it had already distracted Freddie. Her blue eyes were beautiful, and the way her auburn tresses fell over her shoulders . . .

"Fredifer," Sam warned.

Freddie said something really intelligent like, "Uhhh?"

Tammy was getting closer. Pompoms stretched, at full arms distance, away from her body, pointing at Freddie.

"Nub!" Sam's voice seemed to be coming from a long way away to him. "Snap out of it!"

It took all her willpower to restrain herself, but she gave in. Grabbing her celestial bronze knife out her pocket she charged at Tammy and stabbed her in the back causing her to keel over clutching the area where the knife had entered her flesh, which was now an open wound and bleeding gold blood ferociously. She turned to look at Sam. "This is _my_ city half-blood. I feed on whom I choose to, and today it just happens to be one of your friends, that's all."

Then she began to change. The colour drained out of her face and arms. Her skin turned as white as chalk, her eyes completely red. Her teeth growing into fangs and her wound healed up leaving no signs of scaring.

"A vampire!" Freddie stammered. Then he noticed her legs. Below the cheerleader skirt, her left leg was brown and shaggy, with a donkey hoof and her right leg was shaped like a human leg, although it was made from bronze. "Uhh, a vampire with –"

"Don't mention the legs!" Tammy snapped. "It's rude to make fun!"

She advanced on her weird, mismatched legs. She looked totally bizarre, especially with the pompoms, but Freddie couldn't laugh – not while he was facing those red eyes and sharp fangs.

"A vampire, you say?" Tammy laughed. "That silly legend was based on _us,_ you fool. We are empousai, servants of Hecate. Dark magic formed us from animal, _bronze_ and ghost! We exist to feed on the blood of young men. Now come here and give me a kiss," She said at Freddie.

She bared her fangs, but Freddie was so paralysed that he couldn't move, fortunately Sam threw the first thing that she could find at the monsters head, as it was like something that the monster said had ignited a fire inside of her. The demon hissed and batted it away. Whatever Sam had thrown went rolling along the floor and landed in the far corner of the iCarly studio. She then threw a xylophone, but the demon swatted that away, too.

"I don't usually kill girls," Tammy growled. "But for you, sweetie, I'll make an exception. You have seen to much over everything. She pounced at Sam, but she was ready for it. Knife it hand, she slice from the bottom of her rib cage up, bursting into dust that settle on Sam and Freddie. Sam slowly walked over to him dusting herself of and pulling Freddie onto her shoulder.

"Come on," She said calmly, as she started to guide Freddie into the elevator to save herself from having to struggle with Freddie down the stairs. "Lets get down to Carly, all will be explained then." Freddie wouldn't have cared if Sam had said that they where going to go and jump of a cliff, as he was still a little shocked, but not enough to not be able to enjoy the feeling of Sam holding him and he knew that even she was enjoying it too.

* * *

"Hey guys, where have you been? And what was all that banging?" Carly asked curiously looking at Freddie, who was coated in a thin layer of dust and shaking like a cold dog.

"Sam..." Freddie said, ignoring Carly's questions. "Who or what was that? And why did she turn to dust?"

"If you were listening to her Fredalumps she said she was an Empousai, a servant of Hecate made from bronze, animal and ghost. She turned to dust as I stabbed her because she was sent to Tartarus and that's how all monsters and demons go, other than the ones that oose gold blood. Oh," Sam paused taking a breath. "And before you ask Tartarus is a place worse than hell, below the Underworld, where monsters go to regenerate before coming back to Earth. The regeneration process can take from 30 minutes to 5000 years depending on the monster or demon but in Tammy's case it should take about 5 days." As Sam finished the doorbell rang and Carly went to answer the door. As she opened it the girl on the other side spoke. "Is this the residents of Carly Shay and, if so, is Fredward Benson here too?" There was a pause. "May we come in?" Carly opened the door wider to reveal the silhouettes of two people there age. The girl had blonde hair and wore a orange top, The boy wearing blue top had brunette hair. "I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth." Said Percy. A gasp escaped the mouth of Sam as she took off, in a blur of blonde, and ran up the stairs, into the iCarly studio, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it so far. Will try to update soon. Please review and give me suggestions for later on in the story. Get reviewing (::)**

**- Sophie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let you know, flashbacks are in italics. Hope you enjoy (::)**

"Why did you run?" Freddie asked Sam, curiously, as he peered round the door of the iCarly studio to look at his friend. "Carly's starting to get worried and you know what she is like." He snickered at his own remark but the blonde didn't flinch, she just sat there staring at him blankly, not even bothering to make fun of him for laughing at his own joke. "Sam, are you ok?" No reply. "Sam!" He walked over and sat himself down next to her, putting his arm around her back as she rocked back and forth like a young child that had just been scared out of its skin. Before he knew it he had a Sam balling her eyes out in his arms.

* * *

_She and Scarlett were casually strolling down the wrong hallway at the wrong time when the bell signalling the end of first period rang. They looked at each other as if to say, "Oh well, what can you do?", and burst out laughing. Then Sam saw Luke for the first time._

_The sky finally exhaled all the wind that it had been holding for two days. Gusts of stale, hot air pushed through every window into the sweltering summer school. It caught loose sheets of paper, skirt hems, unbound hair, stray wrappers and other odds and ends, and tossed them all towards the ceiling like hats on graduation day. For a moment it seemed to Sam that everything stayed up there, frozen at the top of the arc, as weightless as space._

_Luke was standing in front of his locker about twenty feet away, staring back at Sam while the world waited for gravity to switch back on. He was tall, over six feet at least, and powerfully built, although his muscles were long and lean instead of bulky. He had short blonde hair and a dark end-of-summer tan that brought out his white smile and swimming pool eyes._

_Meeting his eyes was an awakening. For the first time in Sam's life she knew what pure, heart-poisoning hatred was._

_She was not aware of the fact that she was running towards him, but she could hear the voices of the three sobbing sisters rise into the keening wail, could see them standing behind the tall, blonde boy she knew was Luke, and the smaller brown-haired boy next to him. The sisters were tearing at their hair until it came out of their scalps in bloody thanks. Sam suddenly realised what she had to do._

_In the spilt second it took for her to close the gap between them, Sam saw the other boy lunge at her but was stopped by Luke, who threw out an arm and sent him flying back into the lockers behind them. Then her whole body stopped and strained._

_"Annabeth! Stay where you are," Luke called over Sam's shoulder, his face no more than an inch away from hers. "She's very strong."_

_Sam's arms burned and all the little bones in her wrists felt like they were grinding together. Luke was holding her by the wrists to keep her hands away from his neck, she realised. They were locked in a stalemate, and if she could get her fingers half an inch closer, she could reach his throat._

_And then what? a little voice in her head asked. Choke the life out of him! answered another._

_Luke's aching blue eyes widened in surprise. Sam was winning. One of her nails grazed the pulsing skin covering the fat artery she wished to slit. Then before she could process what was happening, Luke round and clamped her to his chest, restraining her arms against her breast and standing between her legs. The position he'd forced her into kept her off balance and unable to bring her heel down on his instep. She was immobile._

_"Who are you? What are your parents?" he breathed into her ear, giving her a rough shake to punctuate his point. She was beyond understanding language._

_Outmanoeuvred and helpless, she started to scream with rage, then stopped herself. Now that she couldn't see his eyes she was becoming more aware of the fact that half the school's faculty was trying to tear her off him. Everyone was staring._

_Sam doubled over in agony as her abdomen seized up with cramps. Luke immediately let go of her as if she had turned in to a lit match, his body convulsing spasmodically, and she dropped to the floor._

* * *

"It just brings back bad memories, ok." She sobbed into his arms as he pulled her closer, comforting her.

"Sam it's going to be alright." He whispered into her ear to try and calm her down.

"You don't know that Freddie, I'm not like those people, normal people or you." She started , quite angrily," I'm an anomaly and the only one that will ever be." She paused, wiping a tear from her eye and sitting up to face him. "Now, listen to me. You are to do exactly as the people downstairs say and so is Carly. I will come and find you at the place where you will be as soon as you arrive. Ok?" He nodded in reply as she stood up to leave, he followed.

"I'll miss you." He said

"I will miss you too." She replied capturing his lips in a soft kiss. She pulled away awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. "Sorry, I have got to go." Were the last words he heard his Sam speak before she jumped out the big window and ran across the ledge. Not knowing that he wasn't going to be seeing her for a month longer than he thought. 'Poo', He thought to himself 'Why are girls so confusing.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. I will try to update soon. Sorry it isn't very long. (::)**


End file.
